A Thousand Years
by Ishipeverything1996
Summary: A series of one shots of kennash throughout history. Feel free to send me prompts on tumblr @ reignobsessedbitch!
1. World War One

Year: 1914

Place: New York City, NY

...

"I wish you didn't have to go," Kenna whispered while hugging her husband, Bash, around the waist.

"I do too, but my country needs me," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"I need you too."

"I'll be back before you know it. You fight for your rights, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise me you won't give up on that. No matter what happens..."

"So you should have no problem promising me."

"Fine. I promise I won't give up."

"Can I have a smile? And a kiss?"

Kenna smiled and kissed him. "I love you. Come back to me."

"I love you too. I promise I will."

"You can't possibly promise that."

"I just did."

The train whistle blew, and they both looked toward it. It was time for Bash to go.

"I'll write to you as soon as I can. That I can promise."

"Be safe."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Bash boarded the train, and with another sound of the whistle, he was gone.

...

Three months had passed, and Bash had written as often as possible, just like he promised. Kenna kept helping women get the right to vote, just like she promised. Kenna missed her husband terribly, and thought of him every day. She visited his mother often, finding comfort in being around someone who missed Bash as much as she did.

"Have you heard from him?" Diane asked her presently.

"I got a letter last week. He's in France, and sends his love," Kenna smiled and handed the letter to her mother-in-law.

Diane smiled as she read it. "What baby is he talking about?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"He says that he can't wait to hold you and the baby in his arms. What is he talking about, Kenna?"

"It seems that before he left, Bash and I...conceived a baby," Kenna's smile got wider.

"That's wonderful! I'll start making baby clothes right away," Diane stood up and hugged her.

Kenna hugged back. "Bash and I will have our own family."

...

Three more months had come and gone, and Kenna was getting worried. She had not heard from Bash in six weeks. He was usually so eager to know how she was doing and how the pregnancy was progressing. She was lost in her thoughts when the doorbell rang. She answered it and a man in an army uniform was at the door.

"Mrs. De Poitiers?" he asked.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"I'm so sorry to tell you this, but...your husband was killed in action in France," he handed her a letter.

Kenna scanned the letter while tears welled up in her eyes. Bash, her Bash, was dead. He was gone forever. He will never come home, he will never meet their baby, and he will never grow old with her.

"If there's anything we can do..." the man started.

"No thank you," she said and shut the door.

She fell to the floor and started sobbing. How was she going to to tell Diane?

...

The funeral was the week after. It was awful. Diane and Kenna sobbed the whole time, and Kenna screamed at Bash for breaking his promise. She quickly had to pull herself together for the baby, as Diane reminded her. Thank God she had, because her son was beautiful. Sebastian James de Poitiers II had been born on his father's birthday, and was the light of his mother' sand grandmother's life.


	2. World War Two

Year: 1944

Place: Paris, France

...

Bombs fell from the sky every other day in France like rain. The Nazis were determined to take over, and then they would have taken over most of Europe. The Allies were trying the best they could: some fighting to keep them back, others evacuating the citizens so they would be spared. Sebastian de Poitiers was one of those soldiers. There was one problem, though. He had fallen in love with one of the citizens, Kenna Theroux. Presently, he knocked on her door. She threw her arms around him when she opened the door. He picked her up and carried her in the house.

"You're here," she smiled. "I thought you weren't going to come back."

"I told you I would," he smiled back.

"You also said that I need to leave."

"You do. It's too dangerous; the Germans are coming."

"I won't leave you."

"It's my job to be here and keep you safe."

"Where would I go?"

"My house in America. When this is all over, I'll meet you there and we'll get married."

"Do you promise?"

"Only if you promise to get on that plane tomorrow morning."

"I promise. Stay with me tonight."

Bash kissed her. "I'll have to leave in the morning."

"So will I. This is our goodbye."

"Not forever. Just until we win."

Kenna took his hand, and led him to her bedroom where they had a passion filled goodbye.

...

Kenna had gotten to America six months ago. Bash had written as much as often as he could, and all was well. They were advancing and the Germans were getting weaker. The Americans were helping tremendously. Bash seemed to think he would be home soon and Kenna was happy about that. Then, on May 8th, 1945, Adolf Hitler committed suicide. The war was over!

...

Bash grabbed his bag and walked off the plane, looking around. Kenna said she would be waiting, and he had no reason to doubt her. All of the sudden, he saw her. Her carmel hair flowing behind her, and her tiny arms came around his waist. He picked her up and started kissing her cheeks.

"Welcome home," she said and kissed him.

Bash grabbed her face and kisses we intensely. "It's good to be home."

"I missed you."

"I missed you more. We need to get home so I can make up for lost time."

Kenna giggles and took him home, and they did make up for lost time.

...

Their wedding was six months later, and it was beautiful. Kenna wore a beautiful dress and had flowers in her hair and Bash wore his best tux. They were surrounded by friends and family, and everyone had a great time. Bash surprised her with a trip back to Paris for their honeymoon, where they had met and fallen in love.


	3. The Troubles in Ireland

Year: 1970

Place: Dublin, Ireland

…

On her way to church, Kenna glared at all the Protestants standing outside. Why couldn't they just let her be? It wasn't like _she_ was the one in the wrong. She was the_ right_ religion, not them. Ireland had been strictly Catholic forever; she couldn't understand why some would suddenly just decide to switch and ruin Ireland's stability. She noticed one of them glaring at her: a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes. He seemed to think just as strongly as she did, and she didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"Is there a problem?" she asked him.

"The people who think like you; the people who kill us every day."

"I don't order them to do it."

"It doesn't matter. You all think like them."

"Excuse me? Who are you to judge me?"

"Just another Protestant."

Kenna rolled her eyes and made her way into the church, ready to forget all about him.

…

She didn't forget all about him. She got to know him, in fact. His name was Bash, his father left when he was young, he adored his mother, he was Protestant, he loved horses and the outdoors, and he was madly in love with her. She was madly in love with him too, though she kept it a secret. If her parents knew, they would kill him and then her. Presently, she was sneaking into the woods behind her house with a flashlight to meet him.

"Hello love." Bash smiled, picked her up, and spun her around.

Kenna giggled and hugged his neck. "Hi sweetheart."

"I've missed you in the past few days." he said as he set her down.

"I've missed you too." she said and puts her nose against his.

He ran his hand through her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Bash…we can't."

"Who says so? Our parents?"

"They'll kill us."

"Then we can run away. We'll go to Britain or America or France or Italy…wherever you want. Just marry me. Have kids with me. Share your life with me."

"Bash…" she closed her eyes and smiled. "Ask properly."

Bash laughed and got down on one knee. "Kenna Marie Harrison, will you do me the tremendous honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man in the world?"

"Of course." she smiled.

Bash cheered happily and spun her around again. "Where are we going to live?"

"Hmm…France."

"When do we leave?"

"Right now."


	4. Prohibition

Year: 1922

Place: Chicago, Illinois

…

"We're going out, baby." Bash said smiling.

"Tonight?"

"Why not? We deserve it. Go put on your prettiest dress; I'm taking you to one of Al's places."

"You're the best." she smiled and kissed his cheek.

She did put on her prettiest dress, and he put on his best suit. Since he was one of Al Capone's guys, Bash new the passwords for the speakeasy's passwords every night. Though they usually didn't go out, when they did, they drank and danced the night away.

"Here you go, baby girl." Bash said as he handed Kenna drink.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Bash kissed her temple and pulled her up from her chair. "Come on; let's dance."

…

The couple stayed and drank all night. In the middle of the Charleston, the doors exploded open the police stormed in.

"Kenna, you need to go." Bash said urgently.

"Not without you."

"Kenna, I'm serious. Jail isn't a good place; it's not for you."

"You aren't convincing me."

"Kenna! This isn't a joke; leave!"

Kenna ran out with the rest of the crowd, and waited in the alley for her husband. She waited there for hours, until finally Francis convinced her to go home. She didn't sleep, and when the phone rang, she jumped up and answered it.

"Bash?"

"Hey, baby girl."

"Where the hell are you? I've been worried sick!"

"I'm in jail."

"_Jail_?!"

"Shhh; its okay. Francis is bailing me out. I'll be home soon. Go to bed."

"I've been sleeping all night."

"Liar. Go to bed, and I will be right beside you when you wake up."

She sighed. "You know me too well."

He laughed. "I love you. I'll see you soon."

"I love you too."

They hung up, and Kenna reluctantly went to bed. As promised, Bash was in bed, sleeping peacefully right beside her when she woke up.


	5. American Civil War

Year: 1863-1864

Place: On a ranch in Georgia

…

"Could you help me outside, Minnie?" Kenna asked her maid.

"Yes, Miz Kenna. Lemme put the yeast rolls in and I'll be right out."

"Thank you."

She went outside and started tending to the garden, when out of the corner of her eye she noticed a man stumbling out of the woods. As he got closer, she noticed he was wearing a Union uniform that was mostly red. She got up and hurried over to him, and he passed out right before she did.

"Minnie! Hurry, there's a wounded man in the yard! We need to help him!"

Minnie hurried out, and helped Kenna carry the man into the guest room. The cleaned and wrapped his wounds, which included a gunshot in his shoulder. The man slept for a long time, and Kenna was curious about him, but terrified someone could find him in her house. They would kill her on site.

When the man did wake up, Kenna was changing his bandages.

"What…what happened?" he asked her.

"I don't know exactly," she replied. "But I think you were shot in battle. You wandered into my yard and passed out."

"I apologize, miss."

"Don't; you couldn't help it." she smiled.

"Thank you. I hope I wasn't imposing."

"You weren't. I've gotten quite lonely out here; it was nice to have company."

"I'm glad," he smiled. "Oh, I'm Captain Sebastian de Poitiers."

"I'm Kenna Harrison."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

…

The two got to know each other well, and fell in love in the two months he was there. Kenna didn't want him to go back into war; she didn't want to lose him.

"I'll be back." he had promised her.

She hoped to God that was true. She wrote to him as often as possible, and missed him every day.

…

Bash had made it out of the war, and was walking back to Kenna's house. He had noticed something weird immediately; there were no crops growing and no animals in the pastures. As he got closer, he realized what had happened. The house was no longer there. It had been burnt down. Everything in the way had been burnt down. He dropped to his knees and started sobbing. Kenna had been killed in the fire; that's why he hadn't gotten letters in months. She was gone forever.

He had lost her. He hadn't been able to protect his one true love, and he would never forgive himself for that.


	6. Salem Witch Trials

Year: 1692

Place: Salem, Massachusetts

…

Sebastian and Kenna were getting nervous. The teenage girls in their village were possessed by the Devil, and were claiming that other women in the village were too. Every day seemed like a ticking time bomb, and they were waiting for it to explode. Every time someone knocked on the door, the de Poitiers were certain that it was the Reverend coming to take Kenna to jail, and eventually hang her. Because that family had a secret. They actually practiced witchcraft.

"This is getting out of control, Bash." Kenna said as she clutched her one-year-old daughter, Cosette, to her chest.

"I know, love. But, we can't spend all of our time worrying. We need to be grateful for every day we have together and with our beautiful little girl."

"I can't relax. Not while we're still in this town."

"No one is going to find out."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"What do you want to do, Kenna? Do you want to leave?"

"Yes."

"Where would we go?"

"I heard the land is good and cheap in Virginia."

Bash sighed. "Can you give me time to think about it?"

"You have one week."

…

It turned out, they didn't need a week. That night, there was a knock on the door. The sheriff and Reverend came in without warning, and grabbed Kenna. She screamed.

"Bash, help me!"

"What are you doing with my wife?!"

"Your wife is under arrest, Mr. de Poitiers," the sheriff said and he hauled Kenna away.

"For what?!"

"Being possessed by the Devil and causing Abigail Williams to dance naked in the woods," he threw her in the back of his wagon, and drove off without another word.

"I'll get you out, Kenna!" Bash yelled after his wife.

All Kenna was hear was the sound of her daughter's hysterical cries.

…

Bash went into the night, and broke Kenna out of jail. The couple took their daughter and disappeared into the night, going as far as they could. They ended up in Virginia, and became successful tobacco farmers. They raised children, drank sweet tea and lemonade, and watched sunsets from their porch at night.


	7. Civil Rights Movement

Year: 1961

Place: Atlanta, Georgia

…

19-year-old Kenna Harrison was out with her friends, Mary Stuart and Francis Valois, and her boyfriend, Bash de Poitiers. They had just went out to lunch, and now the boys were treating their girls to a shopping spree.

"Let's go to Macy's!" Kenna smiled and pulled her boyfriend.

"Another store?" he groaned.

"You boys said you wanted to take us out; this is what you get." Mary grinned at her friend.

"Lucky us." Francis said flatly.

"Stop complaining you two," Kenna said and looped arms with her friend.

They walked ahead of the boys, talking about what a fun day it had been. All of the sudden, two African American boys were pushed in front of them by two white boys.

"We told you two to get out of the way!" one screamed at them.

"When someone tells you to do something, you do it!" the other yelled.

The two black boys were beaten and bloodied, and it was obvious the other two weren't finished yet. One kicked them, while the other slammed their heads into the pavement.

"Hey!" Mary yelled at them. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Those boys didn't do anything!" Kenna chimed in.

The two white boys turned and looked at them, angry as all hell.

"They were in our way," one replied. "They need to learn respect."

"No," Kenna spat. "_You_ need to learn respect."

The boy came up to her, and was an inch away from her face. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Kenna punched him in the face, and all hell broke loose.

…

Bash and Francis ran up to the boys, and pulled them off of their girlfriends. They then helped the two black boys up once the other two had run off.

"Thank you," one said. "Not many people would've done that."

"It was nothing." Mary said as she wiped her bloody lip.

"Our pleasure." Kenna smiled as she wiped the blood off her nose.

The two boys left, and Kenna turned to Bash.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't be prouder." he smiled and kissed her.


	8. Woodtsock

Year: 1969

Place: Woodstock in Bethel, New York

…

"Dance with me, baby," Bash smiled and pulled Kenna close.

"We've been dancing for two days," she laughed.

"We have one day left. Let's make the most of it," he said and ran his fingers through the ends of her hair, since the top was covered by a crown made of pink roses.

"Mary wants me to go get food for all of us with her."

"_I_ want you to stay with me."

"I'll only be gone five minutes."

"Five minutes too long."

She laughed. "You're too dependent on me."

"Only because you are so addicting."

"You're cheesy."

"You make me that way."

Kenna laughed for a third time and went off with Mary, who had white daisies in her hair.

"I wish the festival would never end," Mary smiled.

"Me too. It's been so peaceful; just like we wanted."

"It's nice to get our minds off the war."

"Yeah, it is."

They got the food and sat down under a tree with the boys. Francis pressed a kiss to Mary's temple and Bash tore into his food.

"No thank you?" Kenna smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, baby," Bash said with a mouth full of food.

"What a gentlemen," Francis said dryly.

"Hey, we are out in the wild most of the time. We are not gentlemen, no matter how much you think you are."

"Don't be mean, Bash," Mary scolded.

"Just stating facts. He left the cushy life at home willingly."

"Why are we getting so serious?" Kenna asked and pulled Bash up. "Let's go dance!"

"Now?"

"Yes; you just said two seconds ago you wanted to dance."

"But I'm eating," Bash whined.

"Let's go, you big baby," she smiled and pulled him away.

They danced the night away, very close together. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear while she nuzzled his chest. They were happy together, and they felt completely at peace.


	9. 911

Year: 2001

Place: New York City, New York

…

"I'll see you after work, my babies," Kenna smiled as she kissed her husband and then her baby daughter, Madeline, on the head.

"Have a great day at work, babe."

"I'll try; I'll be bored without you two."

"We'll be bored without you."

Maddie gurgled in agreement.

Kenna laughed. "Okay, I have to go. I'm gonna be late."

She kissed her little family on the head again before heading out the door.

..

Hours later, Bash got a phone call.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Have you seen the news?" Mary asked frantically.

"No, why?"

"Just turn it on!"

"Okay, okay. Just calm down."

Bash turned on the TV to the news station, and the reporter was saying that the USA was under a terrorist attack. The terrorists had hit the World Trade Center with a plane, and had knocked the first tower down.

"That's where Kenna works," Bash whispered.

"I know," Mary whispered back.

"But…she…I just saw her."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go look for her."

"Bash…"

"I'm _going_ to go look for her, Mary."

She sighed. "Okay, Francis and I will be right there."

…

They came over, and they went out to the streets. Bash screamed Kenna's name over and over, hoping for a glimpse of her caramel hair and Maddie was extremely confused. Mary and Francis exchanged worried glances; they knew what the odds were.

"Kenna!" Bash screamed, aimlessly wandering the streets. "Kenna! I need you Kenna; you can't leave me yet!"

"Where would I be going?"

Bash stopped dead in his tracks. Even though he knew that voice anywhere, he was scared he was dreaming.

"Bash? What's wrong? Turn around, babe."

Bash slowly turned around, and there she was. Perfect, as always. He ran up to her and spun her around. Francis, Mary, and Maddie joined in on the hug, and the three out of four adults were in tears.

"Guys? What's going on?"

"We thought you were dead, baby," Bash said softly into her hair.

"Why aren't you at work?" Mary asked.

"They called me last minute and said I didn't need to come in. I was just gonna grab breakfast for everyone and then go back home, but the plane crashed and they wouldn't let me leave."

"Why didn't you call?" her husband asked her.

"I left my phone on the nightstand."

"I was so worried. I thought I lost you forever," he said in between kisses to her cheeks.

"I'm fine; you can stop worrying now," she smiled and hugged them all back.

"Thank God," he whispered in her ear and kissed her temple.


	10. JFK Assassination

Year: 1963

Place: Dallas, Texas

…

Bash hugged his fiancée close and kissed her head. He had taken her to Dallas, where President Kennedy was speaking, as a surprise. He knew how much she adored Jackie Kennedy.

"Isn't this exciting, Bash?" she smiled. "The President and First Lady will be ten feet away from us in a few minutes."

"It's very exciting, sweetheart."

"I bet Jackie just looks regal. She always does."

"I wouldn't know. I am a man, after all," he gave her a teasing smile.

"You're right; I don't know why I'm talking to you about this," she smiled back. "Oh look Bash; there they are!"

Bash looked, and he indeed saw Jacqueline and John Kennedy, ten feet away from him. The President was handsome and the First Lady looked gorgeous, as always.

"Look at her dress! Do you think it's Chanel?"

"Um…"

"I don't know why I even bother."

Just then, a gunshot rang out. Bash pushed Kenna to the ground immediately, covering her body with his own.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"I have no idea."

They stood up, and saw the President covered in blood, and Jackie holding him in her arms. Immediately, he was hauled off, presumably to the hospital. All hell broke loose.

"Oh my God, someone shot the President!" Kenna screamed.

"Who would _do _such a thing?"

"I don't know! What if he dies? Oh my God, someone might have killed the President!"

"Calm down, Kenna."

"_Calm down_?"

"This has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with everybody! Someone has to be certifiably insane to be crazy enough to shoot him."

"They'll catch him."

"How are you so calm about this?"

"You're alive and I'm alive. Nothing else matters. Come on, let's go back to the hotel. We'll get you a drink so you can calm down."

"I…okay."

…

They watched the news all night. Kenna cried when she learned the President had passed away, and Bash held her. They watched the funeral with the rest of the country, mourning the loss of a father to two young children and a husband to a beautiful woman. They were shaken up with the whole country. They had witnessed America lose its innocence, and it was a story they would tell time and time again, to their children and grandchildren.


	11. Little Rock Nine

Year: 1957

Place: Little Rock, Arkansas

…

Kenna pulled her boyfriend of four years out of his car and toward the school. It was their senior year, and she couldn't wait to start and get it over with.

"Slow down, babe," Bash laughed and pulled her close.

"I can't help it. The faster we go in, the faster we get out."

"We have nine months."

Kenna groaned. "Don't remind me."

As they got closer, they noticed police cars and protestors all around their school. They knew they would be getting nine Negro kids at their school, and the people had not responded well. They were gathered around the front lawn of the school, spitting and throwing things at the black students walking in. They kept their heads down, saying nothing and barely reacting. Kenna and Bash were absolutely horrified.

"They're adults," Bash fumed as he walked in with Kenna. "How dare they treat children like that?"

"I don't know, babe," Kenna rubbed his arm. "But it's disgusting."

"It's awful."

"I know."

They went to class, and went through their day. Once they were heading out the door, they saw two of their classmates cornering one of the new girls. Bash immediately sprang into action.

"Hey!" he pushed both of them away from her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Just welcoming our new friend, Bash," Tomas smiled. "She's fine, aren't you baby?"

The girl nodded her head.

"See? She's fine. Now, go away."

"No," Kenna came and grabbed the girl by the hand. "There's no way we're leaving her alone with you."

She started pulling the girl away, and Bash followed. He looked over his shoulder every so often to make sure Tomas didn't follow them. Once they were a safe distance away, he relaxed.

"I am so sorry," Kenna said to the girl. "I hope you think we aren't all like that."

"I don't," she replied and smiled a little. "Thank you for helping me."

"Of course," Bash said. "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth," she said. "Elizabeth Eckford."

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth," Kenna smiled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Kenna, and this is my boyfriend Bash."

"Nice to meet you both," Elizabeth said, shaking Kenna's hand and then Bash's.

"If you need anything at all, just tell us," Bash said smiling. "Any of you. Just spread the word, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome."


	12. Greensboro Sit-In

Year: 1960

Place: Greensboro, North Carolina

…

"A what?" Kenna asked her boyfriend of one year, Bash.

"A sit-in. To show people that they can't treat African Americans like this."

"What do we do? Just sit there?"

"Basically."

"And not leave?"

"Not until they serve everyone. Please? This is really important to me."

"Okay, but only for you."

Kenna went with Bash to a secret meeting, where people of all colors prepared for the sit-ins. She was screamed at, shoved, hit, spit on, and had things thrown at her. She was nearly in tears by the end, and didn't know how anyone could take such harsh treatment. She began to understand why Bash thought this was so important. People needed to understand that you cannot treat another human being like that.

The day of the sit-in was even more awful than the practices. By the end she was covered in food, drink, and spit. Bash was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, and he was just as much of a mess.

"What?" she asked, smiling at him. "What's that look for?"

"I am so proud of you," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I just did what you did."

"But I know that was awful for you. I could see the tears in your eyes."

"It was nothing."

"Not to me," he smiled and finally gave her that kiss.


	13. Greensboro Sit-In Part 2

Year: 1960

Place: Greensboro, North Carolina

...

It was day two of the sit-in. They were refused service the day before, so Kenna woke up withBash and went back to the diner. For three hours, she sat and said nothing. Then, a boy about her age came up to her. He was tall, muscular, and had a mean look on his face.

"Look at you, pretty thing," he stated as he sat down next to her. "You are way too good for this. Why are you here?"

Kenna said nothing and kept looking straight ahead.

"Ah, I forgot about the 'no talking' rule. That's all right, I can just sit here,"he brushed someof herhair back. "And do whatever I want to you."

Kenna was getting nervous, but she tried not to show it. She glanced at Bash, who was clenching his jaw.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend, man?"

Bash said nothing, but if looks could kill that boy would've been dead.

"Well, how do you feel about me doing this?" he said casally as he spitright in Kenna's face.

Kenna gasped and sputtered, and tried to grab a napkin to wipe it off. The boy grabbed her hand.

"Nuh uh, sweetheart. I'm not finished with you yet."

The boy continued to torment Kenna. He spit in her face, kissed her multiple times, often shoving his tongue down her throat and making her gag, and pulled her hair nearly out of her head.

"Had enough sweetheart?" he asked cruelly, getting as closeto her face as possible.

Kenna had tears in her eyes, but was still staring ahead and saying nothing.

"I guess you haven't," he added and sucker-punched her right in the face.

Kenna was hit so hard, she fell backward off the chair. The next thingshe knew,the boy was being tackled to the ground. She got herself up, having been hit so hard she was dizzy. She looked and saw Bash on top of the boy, punching him and banging his head against the floor.

"Bash!"she exclaimed, both horrified and proud.

He looked at her, nothing but anger in his eyes. As he focused on her, they softened. He got up, walked to her, and led her out of the diner.

"Oh my God, baby," he whispered ashe pulled her to him and stroked her hair. "Are you okay?"

"I...I think I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

"I'm taking you to the hospital. That bastard gave you a black eye, and maybe a concussion," he sighed. "I am so sorry. I pushed you to come here, and look what happened."

"We knew what might happen."

"I never wanted you to get hurt."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you so much more."

Kenna smiled. "Let's get my head checked out."

She did end up having a mild concussion, but she was proud of it. She had stood for something that mattered, and when things got tough, she didn't crack. Bash couldn't put how proud he was in words, but she knew. He looked at her totally differet from that day on.


	14. Hurricane Katrina

Year: 2005

Place: New Orleans, Louisiana

…

Kenna looked around her in stunned silence. She couldn't believe that everything she knew was just…gone. Her home, her work, her car, and even her dog were wiped away. Tears came to her eyes just thinking of it, and on top of that there was no sight of her husband. Rescue workers were searching for him under the rubble of her house at this very moment, but they highly doubted he was alive. She hoped and prayed he was, because she could _not_ stand to lose another thing that day. She had lost too much.

She stared for hours, watching for some sign of him. Nothing.

"You should go and get some rest somewhere, ma'am," a rescue worker told her.

"Where the hell am I supposed to go?" she asked bitterly. "My house is gone, all the shelters are full, and if you think I could even sleep a _wink_ without knowing what happened to my husband, you are fucking crazy."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said quietly and walked away.

Kenna knew she should feel bad, but she didn't. She figured she was allowed one freak-out while her life fell apart around her. She appreciated that the man was trying to help her; it just wasn't what she wanted to hear. She sat and watched them pick apart the ruble, too tired and overwhelmed to even cry.

_Please let him be okay. There's no way I can do this on my own,_ she prayed.

"I found something!" she heard one of the workers yell.

She quickly stood up, holding her head and getting dizzy as she did so. She was sitting for longer than she thought. She watched as the men pulled something out. It was a man-shaped thing.

"We found him!" one of the workers yelled. "He's alive! He's barely alive, but he's breathing."

Bash! They had found Bash, and he was _alive!_ He was okay, at least for now. She ran over to them.

"What are you doing here?" one of the men asked.

"He's my husband," she pointed to Bash.

"They're working on him. You'll have to wait."

"No, you don't understand-"

"I do understand, ma'am. You have to wait."

Kenna sighed, too tired to fight with him anymore. "How long?"

"15 minutes at the most."

She waited, then ran over to her husband. He wasn't awake, so she just grabbed his hand and started kissing his head.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered to him. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

The last two sleepless nights had caught up with her, and she was suddenly so tired she was ready to fall over. Relieved to have her husband next to her again, she climbed in the cot he was given and promptly fell asleep. The couple held hands all night.


	15. Lincoln's Assassination

Year: 1865

Place: Washington, D.C.

…

Newlyweds Kenna and Bash decided to have their first date as a married couple. Bash wanted it to be special, so he purchased tickets to the Ford theatre, having had heard nothing but good things about it. Kenna was thrilled; she had been dying to go, and it would be even more exciting since the War had ended just three days ago. She had even heard that President and First Lady Lincoln would be there! She was excited to maybe catch a glimpse of them, one of the perks of living in the capital.

"I'm so excited," she whispered to her husband once they sat down and kissed his cheek.

"I know," he smiled at her. "You're adorable when you're excited."

"Stop trying to flatter me, we're already married."

"That doesn't mean you are any less adorable."

"Shhh, it's starting."

The couple sat forward and watched the show. Well, Bash mostly watched Kenna's facial expressions. When she laughed, cried, smiled at him, scrunched her nose, gasped, and hid in his sleeve, he was reminded of how gorgeous she really was and how much she loved watching her.

Just then, a gunshot rang throughout the theater. Bash grabbed Kenna to him and did his best to cover her with his own body.

"What's happened, Bash?" she whispered into his chest.

"I don't know," he whispered back.

"Someone's shot the president!" some woman shouted.

Everyone turned and looked to where the president was sitting. He was slumped forward and had his eyes closed, and someone would think he were sleeping if it weren't for the blood gushing out of the back of his head. Screams rang out throughout the theater.

"Someone shot the president!"

"The president is dead!"

"We have to catch whoever did it!"

Everyone stampeded out, and Bash was separated from Kenna. He searched high and low for her, and found her on a corner, crying her eyes out. Her dress was torn, her hair was mussed, and it looked like a heel on her shoe was broken. Poor girl must have been through hell when she was taken away. Bash put a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped away.

"It's okay, darling," he said and pulled her close. "It's just me, Bash."

"Oh, Bash," she hugged his waist and sobbed. "It was awful."

"What happened?"

"They ran me over…"

Bash pulled back and looked at her. Kenna's face was swollen and bruised, and so were her arms and legs. No wonder she looked like hell.

"Let's go home, and I'll take care of you," he said as he picked her up bridal style.

"Thank you, Bash," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What are husbands for?"


	16. Boston Marathon Bombing

Year: 2013

Place: Boston, Massachusetts

…

Kenna stood on the sideline of the Boston Marathon, waiting for her fiancé to finish. She was so proud of Bash; he had been training all year for this. It was on his bucket list to run a marathon, and he had entered one of the most famous ones in the country. She knew he worked really hard to get there, and didn't expect to make it in one of the first spots. She had been waiting for a little over 5 hours at the finish line, and so far no one had crossed yet. Then, she saw Bash on the horizon. He wasn't in first, but she could see his smile from where she was standing. He should be proud of himself, he was in the home stretch to finishing his goal.

As the first person crossed the finish line, all Kenna could see was an explosion. She screamed and ran toward it, knowing Bash was not far behind. She was pushed back by more people coming forward, as well as the police. She gave up and got out of the way, waiting for the chaos to die down. Once the smoke cleared, all she could see and hear was tragedy. People were screaming, there were actual limbs littering the ground, and the cement was bloodstained. Kenna looked and looked, but could not find Bash anywhere. Panicking, she ran to her car and drove to the nearest hospital.

"I need to find Sebastian de Poitiers," she panted when she got the front desk.

"Who are you?"

"His fiancée, Kenna Harrison."

"I'm afraid I can't release any information to you."

"And why the hell not?"

"You aren't immediate family."

"Well, I'm about to be! Our wedding is in _six weeks!_"

"Ma'am, you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Kenna, relax. I've got this," said a male voice behind her.

Kenna turned. "Francis!"

Francis went up to the desk and talked to the woman while Kenna sat down next to Mary. Mary rubbed her friend's arm and tried to comfort her. Kenna looked at Francis and waited for him to come back. When he did, she immediately stood up.

"Where is he?"

"Resting. We'll be able to see him soon."

"What happened?"

"It's not good, Kenna."

"He's not dead, is he?"

"No."

"Then it can't be that bad. What happened?"

"He…he lost his right leg."

"What's his room number?"

"491."

Kenna didn't say anything else, she just ran blindly. She ran and didn't stop until she was in his room. Bash woke up, the sound of the door opening and shutting alerting him.

"Kenna," he said and smiled.

"Bash, you're okay!" she ran to him and started covering his face with kisses.

Bash laughed. "I'm okay, but not perfectly whole," he stated as he gestured to his leg, which was gone until his mid-thigh.

"You are whole. I would rather have you alive and one-legged than dead with two."

"This won't be easy. We'll have to postpone the wedding."

"Then so be it. Anything to help you, I love you."

"I love you too."

…

Bash was released a week later, and started physical therapy. He was right; it was not an easy road. He got frustrated a lot, and that meant he was angry a lot. He snapped at Kenna often, most of the time telling her to leave. She refused to and stayed, knowing he was struggling. But he got through it, and the wedding was back on.

On their wedding day, Bash stood, like everyone else, at the altar. As soon as he saw Kenna, he got tears in his eyes. He didn't know how he got do lucky to have someone like her marrying him. He didn't deserve to have her stay, but he was glad as hell she did.


	17. Titantic

Year: 1912

Place: London, England to New York City, New York

…

"Isn't this exciting, Bash?" Kenna gushed as she gripped her husband's arm. "We're actually going to America!"

"It's very exciting, sweetheart," he smiled. She was adorable when she was excited, and he could watch her all day.

He had to thank his brother for this one; there's no way he could afford it if Francis hadn't offered for him to run the American branch of his company and pay for his way there. Normally, he wouldn't go near the business, but he wasn't making money where he was. He wanted to give Kenna the life she deserved. It was even more needed when she told him she was pregnant. So, he accepted the offer and got Kenna, the baby, and himself out of their life of poverty. She was going to have to give birth on their journey, from what he understood.

"Bash? Are you even listening to me?" he heard of his wife ask.

"What? I'm sorry, Kenna. I was just…lost in thought."

"Well, I was saying that we should find our room. I need to lie down," she yawned and rubbed her protruding belly.

Bash kissed her head. "Of course. Anything for my wife and my baby."

He took his wife to their grand room, which had the finest furnishings he had ever seen. Kenna's eyes widened in wonder.

"Oh wow," she breathed. "This is beautiful."

"It's very beautiful. Definitely not like home."

She smacked his arm lightly. "Stop that. I loved our home."

"So you keep saying."

"_Stop that._ I had you, didn't I?"

"You did," he smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"And that's all I need. My family," she said and planted a faint kiss on his lips.

Bash smiled. "I'm going to let you rest now. We won't be getting much of it in the near future."

"Then why don't you join me?"

…

The couple napped and then explored the grand ship. Neither of them had ever seen anything so luxurious in their lives, and were in absolute awe that Francis had been able to get them first class tickets, because anything this fancy had to be _so_ expensive. Even the food at dinner was something they had never heard of.

"I feel like I shouldn't be here," Kenna said softly to Bash during dinner.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel…out of place. Like I'm an imposter; this is way too fancy and expensive for me."

"That's ridiculous," Bash smiled. "You fit in better than any other woman in the room."

"Liar, you're supposed to say that," she smiled back.

"I don't lie, and you know that,"

Kenna laughed. "Well, that is true."

They enjoyed their meal, and then retired to their room to sleep once again.

…

After two days on the ship, Kenna gave birth. The couple had a son, Alexander Sebastian de Poitiers, and Kenna was absolutely in love with him. Bash was as well, but he hadn't even had a chance to hold his son, and he was 12 hours old.

"Give me him, Kenna. You need to rest."

"I'm not tired."

"You haven't slept in 36 hours."

"I'm not _tired,_ Bash."

"I'm not going to break him, you know."

"I know that."

"Then let me hold my son so you can get some sleep."

Kenna sighed and passed the sleeping baby to her husband. "Wake me when he gets hungry."

"I will."

Bash held his tiny son in his arms. The baby was sleeping peacefully, just like his mother. His little eyelids fluttered, indicating he was dreaming.

_What do babies even dream about?_ Bash wondered as he continued to study his son.

He had no idea how much he could love someone until this moment. His son was perfect.

…

"Did you feel that?" Kenna asked as she jolted awake.

Bash yawned and rolled on his side. "It's probably nothing. Go back to sleep."

"I'm going to see what it is."

Bash looked over at Alexander, who was still sleeping peacefully. That kid could sleep through anything. "Hurry back," he told his wife.

She was only gone for ten minutes, but she came back in tears.

"What's wrong?" Bash asked.

"The boat is _sinking, _Bash!"

"Shh, you're going to wake Alexander."

"I can't shh! The boat is sinking; it's hit something!"

"Calm down, we'll get through this."

"Calm down?! Are you not hearing me?!"

"Shouting and panicking isn't going to do us any good. We need to get dressed, and get Alexander dressed and we'll figure this out. We are going to survive, Kenna."

Kenna nodded and started pulling on her warmest clothes while Bash did the same. She carefully dressed Alexander and wrapped him in two blankets. He started to fuss, and Bash picked him up.

"It's okay, son," he whispered to him. "Papa's got you. You and mama are going to be okay."

He whispered soothing things to his son and carried him up to the deck, where Kenna followed. They saw women and children getting on to the lifeboats, as they did not have enough for the men.

"You need to go," he told Kenna as he handed her Alexander. "You both do."

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"Not without you."

"Kenna, you can't do that anymore. It's not just you to think about," he laid a hand on his son's head.

Kenna got tears in her eyes. "I love you. Alexander loves you."

"I love you both too. I'll see you…" he didn't finish the sentence, because he didn't know when- if at all- he would ever see his family again.

Kenna got on her toes and gave her husband a passionate kiss. He kissed her back just as passionately, and before he knew it, his family was in the safety of a lifeboat.

…

It had been three days since the Titanic had sunk. Everyone that had survived was in New York, looking for lost loved ones. Kenna had not moved from her spot for six hours. She wasn't going to move until she knew what happened to Bash. Alexander fussed in her arms, tired and ready to move around. He didn't like to be stationary, but Kenna had to know what happened to her husband. Deep down, she knew he was dead, but she needed to see with her own eyes before she could accept it. She rocked Alexander and kissed his nose.

"You look so much like your father," she told him softly.

Alexander let out a newborn coo in response.

"Kenna?" she heard from behind her.

She didn't dare move. She had to be dreaming.

"Kenna de Poitiers?" the voice got closer and tapped her shoulder.

Slowly, she turned around and before her stood her husband. Her Bash.

She screamed and threw her arm around him, and he picked her up and spun her around. They stood like that until Alexander let out a cry from being squished.

"I'm sorry, buddy," he whispered and took him from Kenna. "I'm just so happy to see you."

"We're so happy so see you," Kenna said smiling.

Bash kissed the top of his son's head and then his wife. "Let's go home. I think we all need a nap."

"I couldn't agree more."


	18. Ancient Rome

Year: 970

Place: Rome

…

"What are you doing?" Kenna smiled as she sat on the grass next to her best friend, Bash.

"Looking at the stars."

"Why?"

"Why not? They tell us our history. Looking at them…it's like looking into the past."

"What is that thing?" she asked and pointed to strange contraption that Bash was looking through.

"My invention. It helps you see the stars close up."

"What's it called?"

"I don't know yet. Want to look through it?"

"Sure," she went over and put her eye near the lens.

He was right. She could see the stars perfectly clear, and it seemed like they were right in front of her. They were beautiful, twinkling in the dark. She understood now why he wanted to learn so much about them.

"Well?"

"You were right. It seemed like they were right in front of me; they're beautiful."

"Just like you," he smiled. "I have to show you something."

He adjusted his invention and guided her back to it. He instructed her to look in.

"See that big star?" he asked. "The one right in the middle?"

"Yeah, it's shining the brightest."

"That's the Kenna star."

She looked up and smiled at him. "No it isn't."

"Yes it is. I talked with my friends, and I told them it was the only proper name for that star."

Kenna laughed. "Why?"

"Because it's the prettiest, and it stands out the most. It also shines the brightest, like you said. Just like you, Kenna," he took her hand and kissed it.

She blushed. "Bash…"

"I have to tell you something, but I think you already know."

"Indulge me anyway," she smiled up at him.

"I love you, Kenna. I'm _in_ love with you. I know we can't be together, but you're a noble and I'm just a weird boy that likes to look at the stars, but…I needed to tell you."

"Oh, Bash…"

"Please don't say anything."

"I have to."

"Either way it'll break my heart. If you don't love me, that will hurt because you don't feel the same, and if you do, it will hurt even more because we can't be together."

"But I do…"

"Kenna…"

She didn't say anything; she just threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled her to him and kissed her back. He didn't know where they went from there, or even if they would end up together like they both wanted. All he knew was that he had heaven in his arms, and he was_ not_ going to let that moment pass anytime soon.


	19. Mary's Execution

Year: 1587  
Place: Fotheringhay Castle, England

...

Kenna stared blankly as she watched her Queen walk across the platform. She had to admire Mary, she endured _nineteen years_ of suffering and had taken it in stride. She had written to Kenna many times, saying how awful it was and how she prayed for death. Now, she looked regal and graceful as ever, looking out into the crown without an ounce of fear in her eyes, even though Kenna's were filled with tears.

Bash wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. He kissed her head, trying not to show that he was in as much pain as she was. Mary took off her necklace and knelt down, blatantly displaying the cross in her hand.

"Defiant until the end," Kenna whispered with a smile.

"That's our Mary," Bash whispered back and planted another kiss on her head.

The executioner raised the guillotine, and Kenna gripped Bash's hand tight. She knew what was coming, and yet she couldn't look away. Mary's head was about to be right in front of her; her Queen was about to die. She wanted to look away, wanted to hide in her husband's chest but she couldn't. It was a mess she couldn't see, but couldn't look away until she knew it was done.

"Kenna...you shouldn't watch," Bash said in her ear.

"I have to, Bash."

"Kenna..."

"Bash, I _have_ to."

He didn't say anything, he just pulled her to him and rubbed her back. The blade came down, and Kenna watched as Mary's head came off and the blood poured out. Kenna gasped and buried her head in Bash's chest, the tears pouring freely. Bash had tears in his eyes too, but he rubbed his wife's back and kissed her head repeatedly.

"It's okay. She's in a better place now, she's not suffering anymore," he cooed to her, knowing she wouldn't "She's with Francis now, and he will take care of her. Don't you think they'll be happy to see each other?"

"Yes. She missed him so much."

"And you know she missed him too. Now they can be together."

She still cried, but she got a small comfort knowing Mary was with the love of her life, just like Kenna was with the love of hers.


End file.
